


An Impossible Death

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Maitimo knew that his family could die, but Atar was supposed to be the one who never left.





	An Impossible Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "The Silmarillion, Maedhros, he had not really imagined that his father could be killed".

Maitimo knew that his family could die, but Atar was supposed to be the one who never left.  
  
Grandmother had died before he was even born – and he knew that she had been weakened by his father’s birth, but that had never been an issue for his father, obviously. He had fretted and worried each time one of his siblings had been born, but Amil had never died either, so it had worked out, at least until she left anyways.  
  
Grandfather had stayed, perhaps to the point of folly, following them into exile from the city. And he had stayed when they fled into the dark, unable to remain. He had died, crushed by Morgoth, but his father had managed to turn Morgoth away from the doors of the house once.  
  
Maitimo is not a boy, but he remembers the feeling of realizing that his parents could not fix everything.  
  
That same crushing feeling is back as he stares at his father’s body laying on the cot, as his father slips in and out of consciousness.  
  
His father is dying, and he cannot fix himself.  
  
Maitimo can’t fix him either, and he does not know how to tell his brothers.


End file.
